creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Snow is coming
Polizeibericht vom 10 September 2016 In der Nacht vom 8 auf den 9 September 2016 gegen 1 Uhr wurde im Hause der Familie Cavanaugh in ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ''eingebrochen. Fesselspuren wurden an den Handgelenken der ''Familienmitglieder gefunden, bei Antony Cavanaugh (dem Vater) waren ''diese am tiefsten, folglich waren seine Fesseln am stärksten geschnürt. Zunächst starben die dreizehnjährige Tochter Christa 'und ihr siebzehnjähriger Bruder Amseln mit einem '''glatten Schnitt durch die Kehle, woraufhin der Täter sich an Britt Cavanaugh, die Mutter, wandte, der er mit einem scharfen Gegenstand das Wort "HURE" in den Arm ritzte, bevor er auch ihr Leben mit einem sauberen Schnitt durch die Kehle ein Ende setzte. Als letztes Opfer wurde Antony Cavanaugh umgebracht. In seine Stirn wurde das Wort "LÜGNER" eingeritzt, dann wurde seine Pulsader aufgeschnitten und er verblutete. Mit dem Blut des Vaters schrieb der ''Täter an die weiße Wand im Hausflur "SNOW IS COMING", wobei der Täter sich selbst scheinbar als "Snow" bezeichnet. Die Leichen sowie die Nachricht des Täters wurden am 10 ''September 2016 gefunden. "James! Hey!", ich sehe von dem Zeitungsartikel auf, den ich zuvor gelesen habe, um vor mir meine Freundin Cassady zu sehen, deren rotbraune Lockenfröhlich auf und ab wippen, als sie auf mich zugelaufen kommt. Ihre blauen Augen strahlen wie ihr Lächeln. "Hey", ich begrüße sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, als sie sich neben mich setzt. Verwundert beäugt sie die Zeitung in meiner Hand, auf die ich mich sogleich wieder konzentriere. "Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Politik und das Geschehen in unserer schönen Stadt?", fragt sie misstrauisch und lehnt sich über meine Schulter, damit sie den Artikel besser betrachten kann. Verwundert sieht sie mich an. Der Artikel handelt von den Morden, die in den vergangenen Wochen begangen worden sind, was mich sehr interessiert, wenn ich ehrlich bin, denn wann passiert schon einmal etwas so Grauenvolles, aber leider Gottes auch Interessantes. "Du hast doch schon von den Morden gehört, oder?", frage ich sie, wobei ich die Zeitung direkt unter ihre Nase halte, die sie wiederum abschätzig rümpft. Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung hat sie die Zeitung nach unten gedrückt und sieht mir in die Augen. "Willst du, dass ich gehe, James? Davon hab' ich heute echt schon genug gehört", sie steht auf und staubt sich ihre Skinny Jeans ab, bevor sie mich immer noch abschätzig von oben mustert. Manchmal kann meine Freundin unglaublich arrogant sein, immerhin kommt sie aus einer sehr wohlhabenden Familie, was sich kaum von den anderen hier unterscheidet, alles kommen aus solchen Familien. Dagegen ist meine ein wahrer Witz, obwohl man uns in meinem ehemaligen Wohnort immer als "reich" bezeichnet hat. "Tut mir leid", ich lächle sie an und lege die Zeitung weg, woraufhin sie sich versöhnlich neben mich setzt und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt. Einige Momente schweigen wir beide, genießen diesen kurzen Moment, in dem wir zusammen sind ohne irgendwelche Störfaktoren. "Kommst du heute Abend vorbei? Zum Essen?", Cassady unterbricht die angenehme Stille mit einer erwartungsvollen Frage. Innerlich verziehe ich das Gesicht und renne ganz schnell weg, um ihr keine Antwort geben zu müssen. Ihre Familie kann mich nicht besonders gut leiden, besonders ihre Eltern, die glauben, dass ich zu "nieder" für ihr Sternchen bin. Ihr jüngerer Bruder ist ein verzogener Mistkerl, der mich ständig nervt, indem er mir vorschwärmt, welche Spiele er erst von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hat. Leider muss ich das still über mich ergehen lassen, da ich andernfalls aus dem Haus geworfen würde. "Heute Abend? Sind deine Eltern einverstanden?", ich hoffe sehr, dass sie es noch nicht wissen und Cassady auffällt, dass sie damit nicht einverstanden sein würden, doch meine Freundin lächelt strahlend. "Sie können ihrem Sternchen doch nichts abschlagen, also ja", unter diesen Umständen kann ich wohl kaum absagen, auch wenn ich verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suche, jedoch habe ich bereits erzählt, dass meine Eltern den Rest der Woche zuhause sein würden und mein Bruder für sein Psychologie-Studium lernt, weshalb auch er nach Hause gefahren ist und den Rest der Woche bleiben wird. "Dann...ehm...klar komme ich, Süße", ein angespanntes Lächeln ziert meine Lippen, als ich sie ansehe, doch sie bemerkt mein Unwohlsein gar nicht und fängt an, von den Gerichten zu schwärmen, die die persönliche Köchin der Familie zubereiten wird. Allein der Gedanke daran verdirbt mir den Appetit. "...-und erst das Essen aus Südafrika...hörst du mir zu?", mitten in ihren Schwärmereien bricht sie plötzlich ab, um mich von oben bis unten zu mustern. Glücklicherweise erlöst die Schulklingel mich von ihrem Blick und ich stehe schnell auf. "Wir sehen uns nach dem Unterricht", hastig schnappe ich mir meinen Rucksack, den ich mir über eine Schulter werfe, bevor ich in der Masse an Schülern verschwinde, die sich durch die Eingänge drängen, damit sie rechtzeitig zu ihrem nächsten Kurs erscheinen. Ich stehe vor dem Spiegel und mustere mich sehr kritisch, schließlich muss ich "perfekt", in diesem Falle sehr spießig, aussehen, um wenigstens nicht gleich alle Gespräche des Abends auf mich und meine Unfähigkeit, mich in die Familie zu integrieren, zu lenken. Meine Haare habe ich bereits ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt, meine Brille liegt neben mir und ich ziehe das Jackett über das weiße Hemd. Auf eine Krawatte verzichte ich natürlich, das wäre nun wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen. Schnell setze ich noch die Brille auf, bevor ich mir die Autoschlüssel des Audis meines Vaters unter den Nagel reiße und mich mit einem lauten Ruf von meiner Familie verabschiede. Draußen ist es bereits dunkel, denn der Herbst ist auf diesem Teil der Erde bereits eingezogen. Es nieselt leicht und ich fluche innerlich, weil ich im Auto meine Brille von den Wassertropfen befreien muss. Glücklicherweise dauert dies nicht allzu lang, so dass ich einige Herzschläge später bereits losfahren kann, was ich auch sofort tue. Im Radio wird gerade das Lied "Photograph" von Ed Sheeran gespielt, doch ich schalte nicht um und lasse es über mich ergehen. Völlig konzentriert schaue ich auf die Straße, die durch den mittlerweile starken Regen sehr nass ist, weshalb ich Angst habe, einen Unfall zu bauen. In diesem Moment realisiere ich, dass das Radio kein Lied mehr spielt, sondern von den Morden hier berichtet wird. Ohne zu zögern, drehe ich das Gerät lauter. Unglücklicherweise wird nur das berichtet, das ich bereits weiß. Enttäuscht seufze ich und trommle auf dem Lenkrad, während ich in die Straße einbiege, in der Cassady lebt. Das Haus ihrer Familie sticht selbst unter den Häusern der anderen Wohlhabenden noch heraus mit seiner blütenweißen Fassade und dem wundervoll gepflegten Garten, für den jeden Tag ein Gärtner jeden Tag kommt und von morgens bis abends arbeitet. Natürlich stimmt die Bezahlung für diesen prachtvollen Garten, der auch im Winter einem Wunderland gleicht. Als ich aus dem Wagen steige, den ich in der Einfahrt geparkt habe, wird die Tür aufgerissen und meine Freundin läuft mir in einem für diese Jahreszeit zu kalten, hellblauen Kleid, das aussieht, als bestehe es aus Seide, entgegen und schlingt mir die Arme um den Hals. Ich küsse sie kurz, bevor ich ihr ins Haus folge, das von innen nicht minder majestätisch dekoriert ist mit Blumen teuren Teppichen, wertvollen Gemälden und Spezialanfertigungen von Möbeln. Im Esszimmer sitzen die restlichen Familienmitglieder bereits, wobei mir auffällt, dass Cassadys Vater ähnlich wie ich gekleidet ist, genau wie ihr Bruder Miles, dessen Haare aber wesentlich unordentlicher sind. "Willkommen, James", als Emilia, Cassadys Mutter, mich begrüßt, bemüht sie sich sichtlich um ein Lächeln und darum, ihre Abscheu zu verbergen, doch in ihren Augen funkelt die Verachtung auf, die mich stark zusammenzucken lässt. Alle Blicke ruhen auf mir, selbst der von Miles, obwohl der verzogene Junge normalerweise immer auf irgendeinem der neusten Smartphones irgendwelche teuren Spiele spielt. "Ich freue mich, hier sein zu können", zwinge ich aus mir heraus. Das Lächeln unterlasse ich, da es ohnehin nur nach einem Fake aussehen würde. Nachdem auch ihr Ehemann mich begrüßt hat, setze ich mich zum Rest der Familie an den Tisch, wobei ich zuvor mein Jackett ausziehe, um es über den hölzernen Stuhl zu hängen. Beim Essen zwinge ich mir die drei Gänge hinunter, es ist einfach zu viel, da ich normalerweise wenig esse, doch ich muss mich den Regeln anpassen, die hier herrschen, was mir Bauchschmerzen, wortwörtlich, bereitet. Wenigstens dreht sich das Gespräch am langen Ebenholztisch nicht um mich, sondern um Cassadys formidablen Noten in den letzten Klausuren. Unter dem Tisch lege ich ihr meine Hand auf das Bein und lächle sie an, immerhin sind nicht nur ihre Eltern stolz auf sie. Meine Freundin stürzt sich vor einer Klausur immer kopfüber ins Lernen, womit sie sich sehr von anderen unterscheidet. Nach dem Essen bleiben wir, nach den Regeln, noch eine halbe Stunde sitzen, in der wir leider auch auf mich zu sprechen kommen. "Nun, James, hast du dir bereits überlegt, welchen Beruf du ausüben möchtest?", Emilia lächelt mich herablassend an, was mich zögern lässt, doch eigentlich bin ich mit sehr sicher über meinen späteren Beruf. Ich habe mich bereits hinreichend informiert und das Interesse habe ich allemal. "Ich möchte Psychologie studieren", sage ich schließlich, wobei ich den überraschten Blick ohne zu blinzeln erwidere. Augenblicklich ändert sich die Atmosphäre um mich herum, sie wird kühler als zuvor, während Emilia sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück lehnt und auf die Uhr sieht. "Ich denke, Miles muss morgen früh raus, Cassady ebenfalls. Es war ein schöner Abend, der nun enden muss", ihre Stimme ist kalt vor Abscheu, ihr Blick bohrt sich in mich, weshalb ich keine Sekunde mit dem Verabschieden zögere. Sofort stehe ich auf, bedanke mich brav für das gute Essen und gehe in den Flur, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Hastig küsse ich Cassady zum Abschied, dann stürze ich auch schon aus der Villa hinter mir zu meines Vaters Audi. Diesen starte ich und mache mich auf den Heimweg. Im Radio laufen mal wieder Nachrichten, die sich immer noch um die Morde drehen. Natürlich raten sie den Bewohnern, ihre Häuser abzuschließen und nicht zu nach Einbruch der Nacht auszugehen, woran sich sicher keiner halten wird, besonders nicht die Schüler um sechzehn. Als ich bereits die Hälfte des Weges und einige grausame Lieder hinter mir habe, fällt mir plötzlich auf, dass ich mein Jackett vergessen habe, woraufhin ich mein Gesicht verziehe. Sicher wäre mein Bruder nicht begeistert, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich sein Jackett bei meiner Freundin vergessen habe, erst recht, weil es sein einziges ist. Seufzend suche ich mir die nächste Einfahrt, in der ich drehe, um den Weg zurückzufahren. Nachdem ich ausgestiegen bin, laufe ich langsam zur Haustür. Gerade als ich klingeln will, fällt mir auf, dass die Tür geöffnet ist. Verwundert blicke ich mich um, doch ich kann keinen der Familie im Garten oder in der Einfahrt sehen. Haben sie vielleicht einfach vergessen, die Tür hinter mir zu schließen? Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und trete ein. Das ganze Haus ist gespenstisch still. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und alle meine Gedanke sind auf Gefahr gestellt, dennoch zwinge ich mich, weiterzugehen, immerhin ist das nur das Haus, in dem meine Freundin lebt. Hier ist nichts Gefährliches. Trotzdem laufe ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand (das sagt mal einer, Videospiele lehren einem nichts!) in die Richtung des Wohnzimmers, in welchem ich die Familie erwarte. Ich liege richtig, doch nicht so, wie ich es wünsche. Die Vier sitzen mit geweiteten Augen auf dem Boden, Cassady hat Tränen in ihren Augen genau wie Miles, während ihre Eltern sichtlich versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben. In einem weinroten Sessel, der so geschoben worden ist, dass er direkt zur Tür zeigt, sitzt ein junger Mann mit schneeweißem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Auf seinen Lippen liegt ein freundliches Lächeln, aber in seiner rechten Hand hält er ein Messer, über dessen Klinge er mit dem Daumen streicht. "Willkommen, du musst James sein! Komm nur her, nimm an dieser kleinen Runde teil", lächelnd winkt er mich zu sich. Kurz blicke ich zu meiner Freundin, die mich flehend anblickt. Vielleicht hofft sie, dass ich sie retten kann, jedoch zittere ich am ganzen Leib und alles in mir schreit mich an, dass ich weglaufen soll, was ich dann auch tun will. Kaum habe ich mich umgedreht, höre ich ein verachtendes Schnalzen und nach wenigen Schritten werde ich bereits zurück gezerrt. Ich bin noch nie ein sonderlich sportlicher oder kräftiger Typ gewesen, aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich für einen Mörder eine Herausforderung sein würde. Ganz offenbar nicht, denn trotz meiner Gegenwehr schleift der Mann mich einfach zu den anderen. "W-was...?", ich versuche, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, damit er seinen Plan nicht sofort in die Tat umsetzt und wir noch Zeit für unseren Fluchtplan haben. Der Weißhaarige scheint, alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, denn er schnürt meine Hände sehr langsam und ordentlich zusammen. "Wenn nicht freiwillig, dann wohl so. Ich muss die Tür aufgelassen haben...sicherlich hast du sie nicht geschlossen, James?", langsam schüttle ich den Kopf und er seufzt, "hab' ich mir bereits gedacht! Eine Sekunde bitte" "Was ist hier los?", nachdem er den Raum verlassen hat, wende ich mich mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen zu den anderen, die mich ängstlich ansehen. "Keine Ahnung", Cassady kann sich nicht mehr beherrschen, sie fängt an, bitterlich zu weinen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das am liebsten auch tun würde, aber irgendwie kann ich mich zusammenreißen. Warum bin ich nochmal zurückgefahren? Wegen einem Jackett? Das wird sich wundervoll auf meinem Grabstein machen: Er starb wegen einem Jackett. Der Gedanke lässt die Galle in mir aufsteigen, weshalb ich mich zwinge, meine Konzentration auf etwas anderes zu richten. In diesem Moment kommt der Mann wieder, das Lächeln ziert wieder seine Lippen. "Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet. Schön, dass du heute hier bist, James. Eigentlich fand ich dich sehr sympathisch und ich wollte dich kennen lernen...Schade, dass es so sein muss...", er zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht ein sehr melodisches und wohlklingendes Lachen, das völlig verwirrend ist. "Also, ihr fragt euch sicherlich, was ich in eurem Haus will, was ich bei euch will. Eigentlich ist es sehr simpel: Ihr seid alle Lügner und Betrüger. Der da-", der Weißhaarige zeigt mit dem Messer beinahe gelangweilt auf Miles, der zitternd in der Ecke sitzt, "-hat seinen Eltern Geld geklaut, um ein Spiel zu finanzieren, dass sie ihm verboten haben. Die da-", nun zeigt er auf die weinende Cassady, "-ist eine notorische Lügnerin. Ihre liebreizende Mutter hat eine Affäre und ihr Vater ignoriert das, indem er sein Geld verspielt, Prostituierte engagiert und sehr viel Alkohol konsumiert. Nichts stimmt in dieser Familie, doch sie alle ignorieren ist. Traurig...ich sollte ihr Leiden beenden", er lächelt mich an, dann steht er auf und schlendert vor ihnen entlang, den Kopf schüttelt er dabei, als mache es ihn tatsächlich traurig. "Wir ändern uns", auch Emilia zittert am ganzen Körper, in ihren Augen steht pure Angst, während sie um ihr Leben fleht. Auf einmal fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Schneeweißes Haar, eisblaue Augen. Das muss der Verantwortliche für die Morde sein. Ich erstarre und sehe den Mörder an, der ganz anders ist, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Mir wird sehr schnell klar, dass wir das nicht überleben werden. "Leere Versprechen", faucht er, bevor seine Hand Emilias Wange trifft. Der Schlag muss sehr hart gewesen sein, denn er reißt ihren Kopf zur Seite, woraufhin sie die Balance verliert und auf die Seite stürzt. Sofort zieht er sie wieder nach oben. Dann wendet er sich an Miles, der flehend zu dem Weißhaarigen aufsieht. Plötzlich ist alles wie in Zeitlupe, der Mann, der das Messer an Miles' Kehle setzt und mit einem Ruck die blasse Haut und das weiche Fleisch durchschnitten hat. Das Blut des Jungen fließt in einem großen Schwall aus der Wunde auf den Boden und nur wenig kommt auf die Kleidung des Mörders. Cassady schreit auf, Tränen fließen ihre Wangen herunter. Blitzschnell hat er sich zu ihr umgedreht, ebenso schnell habe ich den Kopf gesenkt. Ich weiß, dass wir alle sterben werden. Mein Herz schlägt doppelt so schnell, während ich versuche, meine Fesseln irgendwie zu lockern, aber es gelingt mir einfach nicht. Deswegen hat er sich so viel Zeit bei den Fesseln gelassen, sie schneiden zwar nicht sehr ein, doch sie lassen sich auch nicht lösen. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. "Ich will nicht sterben, ich will nicht ster-", Cassadys Flehen um ihr Leben gehen in einem gurgelnden Laut unter. Sie ist tot. Eine Träne nach der anderen tropft auf meine Knie. Ich habe schreckliche Angst, ich will hier weg. "Widerliche Hure", faucht der Weißhaarige, doch ich traue mich immer noch nicht, aufzusehen. Emilias Schreie füllen meine Ohren und ich weiß ganz genau, was er mit ihr tut, schließlich habe ich es zu genüge in der Zeitung gelesen. Die Galle steigt in mir auf und ich übergebe mich auf den Boden vor mir, als die Schmerzensschreie in das vertraute Gurgeln übergehen. "Nein...nein...nein", ich höre die Stimme von Cassadys Vater, der das ganze Geschehen nicht begreift. Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass er zum Essen sehr viel Wein getrunken hat, der nun seine Sinne zu benebeln scheint. Langsam hebe ich den Kopf, woraufhin ich mich sofort ein weiteres Mal übergebe. Blut, so viel Blut. "Und du bist ein widerlicher Lügner", wieder dringen Schmerzensschreie in meine Ohren, die ich mir am liebsten zuhalten würde, doch meine Hände sind immer noch festgebunden. Ich überlege, ob ich einen weiteren Fluchtversuch starten soll, jetzt da der Mann mit seinem Opfer beschäftigt ist. Langsam erhebe ich mich auf meine zittrigen Beine. Cassadys Vater sieht mich flehend an, als er weiter schreit. "Wage es nicht, wegzulaufen, James", die eiskalte Stimme bringt mich zurück. Eisblaue Augen schauen mich kalt an, er hat es bemerkt. ich schluchze auf und lasse mich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Ich wünsche, ich hätte mich ordentlich von meiner Familie verabschiedet. Die Schmerzensschreie wurden irgendwann schwächer und als ich aufsehe, schreibt der Mörder die letzten Buchstaben seiner Nachricht "SNOW IS COMING". "Bitte, ich habe nichts damit zu tun...", flehe ich weinend. Der Mörder lässt sich in den Sessel sinken und sieht mich an. "Tut mir wirklich leid, James. Du musstest das ansehen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte. Keine Angst, ich bin Daren", er lächelt mich wieder mit seinem ruhigen und sympathischen Lächeln an. Es ist keine Spur mehr von seiner Grausamkeit in den blauen Augen zu erkennen, "Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich ein guter Junge bist..." "Dann können Sie mich gehen lassen, ich werde niemandem davon erzählen", flehe ich weiter. Ich möchte nicht aufgeben, vielleicht glaubt er mir, vielleicht lässt er mich ja gehen. Wieder schnalzt mein Gegenüber mit der Zunge, er hat es gemacht, als ich habe fliehen wollen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Zeugen hinterlassen...", dann steht er vor mir, seine kalten Augen blicken dieses Mal auf mich herab. Die Leute sagen, dass du in deinen letzten Sekunde noch einmal dein ganzes Leben vor dir siehst. Ich sehe meine Mutter und meinen Vater, die mir entgegen lächeln, ich sehe meinen Bruder, der mir das Skateboardfahren beibringt, ich sehe meinen ersten Tag in der Schule und meinen Umzug. Ich sehe meine erste Begegnung mit Cassady und unseren ersten Kuss. Dann sehe ich eisblaue Augen. Der Schmerz kommt verblüffend schnell und geht ebenso schnell wieder, als ich in tiefe Dunkelheit versinke. "Am 30 September 2016 wurden in //////////////////// fünf weitere Opfer des Serienkillers gefunden, der die ganze Stadt ''den Atem anhalten lässt. Wieder einmal hat sich "Snow" ''einer wohlhabenden Familie gewidmet. Laut der Polizei ist er ohne ''große Mühen in das Haus gelangt, womöglich hat jemand die Tür für ''ihn geöffnet. Zum Tathergang an sich sagen die Beamten sich nicht ''aus. Lediglich eine Abweichung zum vorherigen Muster ist bekannt. Das fünfte Opfer ist kein Familienmitglied, lediglich der feste Freund ''der Tochter. Schließen Sie die Türen und Fenster ab und halten Sie ''sich nicht nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit draußen auf. '' '''''Und nun weiter mit dem Wet-" Lächelnd drehe ich das Radio aus und blicke nach draußen in die Dunkelheit, in welcher die ersten Flocken gen Boden tanzen. Es schneit ungewöhnlich früh dieses Jahr. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit